Summoning Technique
|image=Summoning Technique.jpg |kanji=口寄せの術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kuchiyose no Jutsu |literal english=Summoning Technique |english tv=Summoning Jutsu |viz manga=Shinobi Conjuration |related jutsu=Animal Path |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Moti,Akio Senju,Takeko Nakano,Enkai Kamizuru, Takashi Kazami, Chinka, Takeo Aramusha, Miyako Senju,Haru Hyūga,Karura Yakushi, Yorozuya Senju,Hachiro Hina, Bhav Hyuga, Gilroy, Dezio, Kane Soga, Hyōya, Kaname Soga,Valden,Hayate Saitou,Warujie, Karasūri Uchiha,Sunate Nikakusa, Karasūri Uchiha,Izaya Senju,Daisuki Uchiha,Yukimaru Kirigakure, Jakku Supai, Sarutobi Yorozuya, Ryūko Maka, Inoue Yagyū, Susano Azume, Shiro Sentako, Ryan Uchiha, Reppu Senshi, Gappei Burēdo, Sigma Uchiha,Hansha Uchiha, Kinguraion Yaban, Suterusu Yaban, Kotarō Yagyū, Renya Calypso, Inochigake Yamanaka, Chōsen Akimichi, Taiga Kamishiō, Ayase Nohara, Shikashide Nara, Muramasa Mochizuki, Masaki Kotaba,Surā Kotaba,Zade Kotaba,Konjou Youeki,Raido,Shin Hyō,Haito Uchiha,Airashii Kijo,Torei Naito, Kazumi Uchiha, Daisuke Senju, Kukan Yami,Higro Yakusumi, Takashi Yoshimaru,Rikuse Hebiza,Dorita Saki, Leon Sanyu, Kibou Hatake,Ishiki Sanagi, Seiji Namikaze,Umako Soga,Mū Hōzuki, Sokudo Kageki, Moyashi Shio,Yakedo Shio, Hayato Shin, Grand Arcana, Akemi Uchiha,Ryun Uchiha, Takumi Uchiha,Setsuna Uchiha,Shima, Ryu Namikaze,Inabi Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha,Raian Uchiha,Sageru Uzumaki,Shichirou Riku,Jeiku Sansado, Kōzuki Sarutobi,Darrion Fobbs, Shu Yūdoku,Zeref Uchiha, Izanami Izayoi, Shinobu Tasaka, Karuto Geinin, Asura,Taketsuna, Fury Uchiha, Kajin Maruku, Sayotsu Uzumaki, Anjin Uzumaki, Draco, Drey Senju, Kiyuki Hyōketsu, Asuka,Kōan Soga, Death, Katamaru, Kaihime Uzumaki,Kōdai Keikoku, Jacob Mines, Hokuro, Ayumi Kisake, Tōki, Echidna, Etsuya Byakkori, Ryuujin Entenka, Gilgamesh, Taiyō Hakkō, Kaito Hiroki, Heihachi Honda, Roshi Hoshigaki, Dendō Hōzuki, Haigo Hyūga, Gamma Temma, Seireitou Hyūga,Mangetsu Hyūga, Hattori Iga, Ao Jūrai, Kishin Juuninriki, Sadao Takeshi, Jared Kai, Ryu Kamina, Yorchu Kamizuru, Shiki Kanō, Shōyō Kawahiru,Yūrei Katō, Ezemaru Ketsu, Sanhiro Ketsu, First Tsuchikage, Iro Kuguari, Seiji Kuragari, Yoshikage Kurokami, Kantaro Matsunaga, Daigaru Meitochi, Daisuke Murakami,Miyuki Murakami, Seigō Nakano, Dezku Narimita, Asahi Nisshō, Tenka Nihisaki, Rikōmichi, Eimii Runō, Kenno Sagii, Fujoshi Shihōin, Zecht Shinja, Akito Otonashi, Kaasage Tachinai, Mezurashī, Taikutsuna, Musei Amigumo, Himitsu Yumekuni, Himuki Kokutan, Kanmi Kokutan, Urusai, Zukia Tojiro, Rogen Toriyama, Kigenso Tsunami, Tsunade, Sigma Uchiha,Tsunade (Sannin Chronicles), Henken Shinto,Kurokami Nakano, Kawarama Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Shiro Uchiha, Kensai, Arata Uzumaki, Ryuu Uzumaki, Dokuja Zen'nou, Hogosha Zen'nou, Jinmu Zen'nou, Katsuryoku Zen'nou, Nui Zen'nou, Kasō, Raido Uchiha, Horus Dokuago, Yasuki Hatake, Yuki Senju, Gin, Kuchi Osawa, Sami Nara, Tadashimura, Tsubasa Yuki, Kiyoko, Katashi, Kaoru, Kingyūkyū Gesshoku, Kuhaku Mugen, Hara Hōzuki, Yagetsu Sariyoto, Zenryoku,Rokkaku Iwabi,Mitsunari Sasuke, Durzo Yakuza, Ren Uzumaki, Naoki, Midori Keiko, Joōbachi Kamizuru, Saizo Marushagan, Ryūto Shinto, Hana Terumi, Ray Moon, Akurei Ohaka, Kuchinawa Gekkō, Kaori, Aoi Hyūga, Yamaren Seija, Shun Kimoko, Kona, Tahero Uchiha, Inao Asami, SJ Crozier,Kajō Uzumaki,Raygen Uchiha, Kiri, Isamu Hōzuki, Kuchinawa Gekkō, Katame Shima, Akaunabara,Shiyōkinshi Uchiha,Velaryon Brynden, Roku Nori, Haru Suzu, Shichirou Kohaku,Yokoshima Hōzuki, Enkidu, G'Shan, Mira Terumi, Naoki Nara, Kaoru Aburame, Raiheku Tazikame, Shoji Kengen, Kamon Namikaze, Setsuna Yoshida, Kazue Tsurumi, Hikaru Arashi, Haru Shinagawa, Izumi Adachi, Akio Kōjin, Kaidan Nomura, Yuina, Haibun, Rej Calypso, Jisoku Calypso, Calypso Clan Ancestor, White, Arekusu Uchiha, Hinote, Tokino, Kirishima Uchiha, Izaya, Koshiro, Oushou,Hashirama Haabu, Rue, Tsuira Tomichiyo, Jaiku Rokukin Nekomata, Reiketsu, Magoichi, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai), Choko, Banira, Samiya |teams=Summoning Corps, Tenkūgakure Sealing Team, |hand signs=Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram or Ram |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |derived jutsu= }} The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. One method involves just hand seals and blood. With this, before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract can come in the form of a scroll or a tattoo, which is signed in the contractor's own blood and once signed is valid even after the contractors death. After this, they need only perform the hand seals, offer an additional donation of blood (biting the summoner's finger being the most common way to obtain blood), and use the same hand they signed the contract with to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how big the summoned creature can be. In the anime, it was shown that if a user attempts to summon an animal without first signing a contract, the user will be teleported to the home of the animal they have a natural affinity for. An alternate form of summoning is to just use a scroll without any hand-signs. In this case hand signs are not necessary, with chakra not even being necessary sometimes. By using this method, one can summon creatures with whom one does not have a contract with. It was also possible to forcibly summon creatures without a contract through the use of the Shireigan Dojutsu. While most summoners have only been shown capable of summoning one type of creature, Pain (through the Animal Path) has been seen summoning several different animals and even people. Pain does not provide a blood offering when performing a summon. Sasuke Uchiha has summoned snakes and hawks at different points, but unlike Pain he can apparently only summon one species at a time. The ability to perform a summoning can be removed with the Contract Seal. When an animal is summoned it is transported from its place of residence to the summoner's location. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. They may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village. Summoning can serve as a base for other jutsu, as is the case with Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique and Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance. In these cases, summonings may not be restricted to creatures, as Orochimaru shows by summoning corpses and defences. Items can be "summoned" from scrolls. Because the items are not summoned from anywhere, instead only being released from storage, no blood is needed and thus it is not a conventional summoning. Characters have on occasion been shown summoning weapons such as kunai and giant shuriken, sometimes without hand-signs. Trivia "This article contains content taken directly from our mother site. All credit of such content is reserved the original authors over at Narutopedia, the original article can be read here: Category:Jutsu